


I’m scared that you won't be waiting on the other side

by Sh_R_Titas



Series: Dark Paradise [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - ABO, Bad Jokes, Bondage, Devil Hannibal Lecter, First Time, Hannibal has horns, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Mpreg, OOC, Omega Will Graham, Poor Will, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_R_Titas/pseuds/Sh_R_Titas
Summary: *汉尼拔是真正的恶魔/Omega威尔*Mpreg/没有生产描写*黑色幽默/OOC/巨雷*porn with plot#请阅读TAG简介：靠着Omega身份联合自己的混蛋伙伴四处骗婚的威尔·格雷厄姆在他最后一次的骗局里被一个恶魔劫走了？！
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Dark Paradise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078769
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	I’m scared that you won't be waiting on the other side

**Author's Note:**

> 打雷歌词写打雷文。
> 
> 为你可能受到的雷击原谅我，否则请不要看这篇文。

（1）

大概是他第666次被同样混蛋的人诅咒了。

活该！威尔一点也不觉得愧疚，他蹲下把一个烟头塞进路缘下水道盖板的空隙里，站起身来用力踩了两脚，然后把脑袋上的头纱扯下来，丢进垃圾箱里面，混在一个个破裂的垃圾袋上，恶臭满贯。他忍住没有往里面吐痰，干巴巴笑了笑继续往前面走。

Omega为什么偏得穿裙子！威尔撅了一下嘴角，把手伸进裙子底下，摸到短裤口袋里的手机、钥匙扣和小刀，找到手机拿到手里，拨通一个电话号码，“Hallo，我搞定了，”威尔恶狠狠把一个盯着他好奇地看的人盯回去，“追来的人我也甩掉了，现在来接我。我他妈这副模样根本拦不到出租车。”

“行，”那边的人说，“我们在瑞达酒店见面。”

每座城市的酒店是他们的据点，为每一个任务目标设计，为了防止之前的顾客找上门，经常更换据点是非常必要的。威尔把自己的裙摆撩起来了一点，想了想干脆在腰部用小刀割开一道口子，用手把以下的部分都撕了下来。舒服多了。

当威尔把自己摔进白色雷克萨斯车的副驾驶座时，他做的第一件事情是把车载CD机打开，调高音量，继续播放他下车前就在放的那张专辑，《Mr.Bad Guy》，歌曲是 _Made in heaven_.歌手弗雷迪·莫库里在1985年录制的经典之一，一旁的同伙看着他但什么也不说，直到威尔率先开口说话。

“我觉得我们这次计划施行的太差劲了。”

“我以为你终于要谈分道扬镳的事情了。”

男人哽了一下，好像觉得难以置信，“不，马修，为什么你会这么想……我以为我们是完全合得来的搭档，”威尔把音响声调小了一点，“而且一开始……”

“今天你差点就逃不成了！”马修拉高了嗓门说，“之前有几次也是——如果你真的被标记了就得不偿失了。算下来，我们玩一局甚至只能赚到两个结婚戒指！”

“你不能不算其他的东西，食物、衣服什么的，阔绰的客户有时候也有现金。我反正觉得这比在修车铺打工要赚得多多了，”威尔认真地说，“一开始你简直比我这个提出想法的人更激动。”

“那时候我很崇拜你，威尔，你总是有那么多坏点子，跟我不谋而合，”马修堪堪笑了一下，“然而我们是时候收手了。”

“为什么？只是因为你担心被抓到？或者我真的被那些混蛋标记了？”威尔知道自己说的并不是最主要的原因。

“可能我忽然反应过来我们应该找点正事做，”马修模糊地说道，“我是指……一份稳定工作，有自己的房子之类的。”

“你的意思是你想金盆洗手了？”威尔有些生气。

“你还想继续？就算是，多久？”马修开始为他考虑，“理性来说，你身为Omega的价值随着年龄增长会下跌。”

确实，如果再这样玩下去，等到没人愿意买他也没有人愿意雇他时，就太晚了，不如趁现在还年轻力壮，找份稳定一些的工作，别说是为了未来考虑，人总是要吃饭的。

“就最后一次，”威尔有节奏地说清楚，“我们最后合作一次，然后我们各奔东西，谁也别说认识谁，免得警察某一天找到我们其中一个，互相把我们的证词撬出来。”

司机仔细想了想，似乎有些犹豫，但他眼神里的火花表现了他真实的想法，“那好！最后一次。”马修答应道。

（2）

身为一个健全的Omega，威尔没有任何想要真正结婚的愿望，尤其当他经历这么多次骗婚之后他对这事就更讨厌了。恋爱很有趣，但结婚很无聊。父母的糟糕婚姻历史让他失望。

所以好好感受最后一次结婚吧！威尔哼哼两声，把一颗麦提莎巧克力球丢进嘴里，看着镜子里，化妆师把头纱的发夹卡在他的好不容易才整理好的卷发上，嘴里嘀咕着新娘为什么如此随意，在婚礼当天还能淡定地抱着一桶巧克力球，“我都刮胡子了，”威尔看出来他在想什么，“平时我都懒得刮胡子。”

不过他的辩驳没能让化妆师改变什么想法，当他从椅子上站起来时，他非常讨厌这身包臀裙婚纱，并且还是露背的，既束缚了他张开腿跑动，又不方便之后直接把下身的布料撕毁，还不方便穿短裤，在裤兜里放手机和钥匙扣之类的，只能把折叠小刀藏在手套内侧。好在这一回马修会直接在外面等，到时候威尔直接抢走两个戒指跑路就行。

比起是为了财物，捉弄这些混蛋Alpha更让威尔觉得愉快，他从来不是什么温驯良善的甜美Omega，他看起来也不像，威尔·格雷厄姆站在教堂的高大木门前没好气地想。

然而，当门德尔松的婚礼进行曲奏响，威尔走进教堂内部时，在场的少数几个宾客无一不认为新娘是个甜美的Omega。他闻起来像一颗葡萄柚，混着胡椒，不知道是香水还是信息素的味道，但总之很诱人，他身材纤细，但并不瘦弱，相反的，在Omega中很强壮，皮肤看起来也很光滑，就像他的头发一样发亮。

即便他穿着一双只有不到五厘米跟的高跟鞋，威尔也仍然不习惯这些Omega的糟糕玩意，就像许许多多的Omega那样。他相当艰难地走到新郎面前，在对方将近两米的身高下尴尬地站直身子，庆幸两层头纱足够厚到让对方看不清他的白眼。要是他是Alpha，激素会让他长得跟他父亲一样高，而不是限制他的生长。

奏乐停下来了，威尔斜着眼睛打量神父身前桌子上的戒指盒，随时准备着自己的恶作剧，手里的白百合花束实在是碍手，等会他可以把它甩在新郎脸上，好带着戒指逃跑。

在几个无情的“是的”回答后，威尔终于等到了这一刻，神父放下圣经，下一步就准备打开戒指盒，而手里手里的花束也准备好要砸在新郎脸上，这时候一声大钟掉下来的沉重巨响让所有人都惊慌地躁动起来，“什么？”这意外让威尔充满疑惑，他四下打量，什么也没发现，大家都不知道怎么回事。就在众人逐渐重新安静下来，神父也决定继续主持婚礼时，威尔发现自己手里的白百合花花瓣变成了灰色，很快就彻底变成了黑色。

“天啊！”神父小声惊呼，认为这是不祥的征兆，但他不能在这时候中断仪式的进行，毕竟，现在又不是古代，还因为迷信来自断财路。

“有没有……有谁不赞同这门婚事吗？”他惯例地问。

威尔有点不耐烦，尽管如此怪异，但是威尔知道自己仍然需要做本就该做的事情，这些怪事总有一个解释，可如果他不马上执行计划，就什么也没有了。打定主意，眼疾手快的威尔把变异的花束砸在新郎脸上，抓住那个戒指盒就往外面跑。他不得不一边跑，一边把裙子拉到大腿根，把鞋子踢掉。

然而到达大门时他却愣住了。

他得往回走。

一步一步，同他之前在伴娘的陪伴下走进教堂里一样，重新往教堂走去，他的身体并非受了某种胁迫，不像之前忽然无法动弹。威尔只是意识到，自己没有办法离开这，除非他回到祭坛边去，解决某些问题之类的。这种心声在帮助他。这种灵异事件并不容易让人当真，但其他的任何声音都听不到，他不得不信了。

因为现在四周安静得过分，威尔扫视一圈，只看见一个男人梳的整齐的后脑勺还在席位第一排的位置上，他没有回头来看威尔，于是威尔只能继续警惕地往前走，当威尔经过他，发现这是一张异常陌生的脸时，这家伙终于开口平静地说了一句话，操着完全没听过某地的口音，还带着一些苍老感。

“我不同意。”

威尔背脊发毛，一股寒意沿着脊梁往上冒，如果可以他最好赶紧逃离，然而求生欲却败给了神秘的力量。他僵硬在原地，拔不动自己的任何一只腿，蠕动着嘴想说些什么却因恐惧而喑哑。

_别太早求饶_ 。有个陌生的声音在心里说。

（3）

那束黑百合捧花在祭坛旁，因为神秘人的靠近而像在散发出黑色的雾气，威尔不知道自己是不是看错了，但他没法将注意力放在面前的人身上。他有一种很明显的直觉：对方很危险，比亚马孙雨林里的毒蛇还危险。看他一眼有可能被石化，听他的声音则可能被蛊惑自杀，当然对方应该不是女妖之类的。

一只手从他侧后方抓住他的脖颈，粗糙而滚烫，让他发抖，时间好像静止了。当那只手轻轻离开他的脖子，划过的地方却留下两条红痕，像被刀背用力割过似的，威尔开始害怕了，他不知道是什么人，他下意识联想到了倒下的十字架和变黑的百合花，有一种预感告诉他，这一切都是这个家伙有关。

他把手又伸向威尔抓紧的戒指盒，尽管威尔不情不愿也只能妥协，几千块比起命来说实在是太廉价了。

“现在我们应该交换戒指，威尔，”这位神秘人似乎想要取代原来的新郎，威尔算是知道他的打算了，然而他黑色的西装实在不像是参加婚礼而更像是参加葬礼，“是吗？威尔·格雷厄姆？”

“我不认识你。”威尔看着对方打开戒指的盒子，里面有两枚简单的银色戒指，不是原来的那一对，这一对长得一模一样，没有任何装饰物，就像鸽子脚上的小圆环。

“你可以叫我汉尼拔，”他说着，自己将戒指戴在手上，而另一枚则等待威尔的反应，“创世后我一直沿用着这个名字。”

威尔知道自己想的是什么灵异事件， _汉尼拔是魔鬼或者妖怪_ ？他也许应该一刻不停地尖叫，就像一个发疯的婊子，然而他最好别这样做。这么说吧，他能够骗到这么多人走进婚姻殿堂，并非他拥有绝世美貌或者套路无穷的把汉技巧，而是他知道如何去“反应”：知道对方是什么感觉，于是他便可以像做填字游戏一样把他们解决。现在，他也同样知道汉尼拔想的是什么，这很简单：配合汉尼拔，这是最佳选择。

“伸出你的手。”汉尼拔话说完，威尔的手不受控制地抬了起来。

如果他是一个恶魔，为什么他需要新娘？威尔的手轻轻颤抖，但汉尼拔仍然好好地托住了他的左手，将那枚圆环穿进了威尔的无名指上，银灰色的戒指牢而紧地圈住了手指，“我不是个好新娘——你可以选择一个好的——”威尔胡言乱语希望对方改变心意，尽管他知道可能性微乎其微，然而，如果他把自己贬低的一无是处，也许还有些希望。

“我也不 ** _ **好**_** 。”Mr.Bad Guy用他扁长的弓唇说道。

之后威尔没准会得到一个解释，恶魔为什么需要一个人类新娘而又为什么偏偏选择威尔，总不可能是因为他坏事做得太多，然而现在，按照传统的婚礼流程，在交换戒指之后，他要标记他的新娘了。

“请……不要……”威尔脖子上的红痕在发烫，他下意识用手掌捂住那个痕迹，但灼烧感没有被缓解，而是越来越严重。

垮塌的声音由远及近地发生，随着教堂一同倒塌的，还有威尔本就不太充盈的希望，你知道，他本希望如果他有机会，他能逃离这里，也许离开教堂他就得到了自由，然而现在他发现教堂外面压根没有绿草坪，或者马路，只有一片漆黑的黑色土壤和燃烧不已的烈火，就像火山喷发之后的模样。

“ _欢迎来到地狱。_ ”汉尼拔皮鞋尖靠的更近，而威尔的后脚跟退得艰难多了。他现在已经死了吗？他还有没有得到救赎的可能？他的忏悔还有任何机会吗？上帝为什么抛弃了他？

汉尼拔的眼睛是金棕色的，就像阳关下的琥珀，只不过里面凝结着的是无数挣扎的灵魂，而不是远古昆虫的尸体，威尔钻研着汉尼拔有哪些恶魔标志时，他被抓住了后脑勺的头发，拽向恶魔的脸前，“一个邪恶而又成熟的处子，你可能不知道这意味着什么，”汉尼拔似乎在呼吸他的信息素，“你闻起来快要发情了。”

“什么？不，”威尔不知道这是哪门子的玩笑，一个成熟的Omega一年只有一次发情期，而两个月前他才熬过去今年的这一次，“不不不不不不不——”

尖牙在结合腺上的咬合重得像要从他的脖子直接咬下来一块肉似的，威尔像一只被咬住脖子的羔羊，在被咬住咽喉的一瞬间反射性地挣扎一下，便在缓缓窒息的过程中不能动弹了。

血液慢悠悠地流下，沿着肩膀的弧度流到手臂，浸红了婚纱的洁白布料。他能感觉到结合腺破裂和标记的形成，死神的召唤与发情的逼近，被迫进入发情期的感觉并不良好，威尔撑着最后一口气想要挣脱汉尼拔的束缚，就像岸上的鱼在临死前最后挺两下肚皮，但这只是终止了已经完成的标记仪式，没有任何意义。恶魔将他丢在了地上。

抛开“地狱”和“恶魔”这两个单词，再删除“操”这类性暗示单词，威尔半天没想到如何才能用脏话来辱骂汉尼拔，在他将自己支起来之前，某种引力把他扣在了黑灰色的土壤上，“你这狗娘养的混蛋——”威尔的脸颊被死死按在一块棱角不平的石头上。

他再一次看到汉尼拔的眼睛，眼眶发红，一条青筋在眼角附近暴起，威尔看得出来他应该很想保持平静，然而却无法控制自己，就像自己很想摆脱发情期恢复力气去反抗而不得。

恶魔用力地把他头发上的头纱发夹扯下来，丢到一边。发情期初步症状开始干扰他的意志，当恶魔的手在他小腹上停驻时，一种奇异的热度烙印在他的身体里，“你做了什么！——该死的……”布料也融化了，烧开出一块区域，威尔在挣扎的间隙瞄到自己的肚子。

有一个黑色的纹身，蜘蛛似的匍匐在自己的小腹。

“无论是人类世界的仪式，还是在地狱的仪式，我们都应该遵循，这不仅仅是关照彼此的习惯，威尔，你不能比一个恶魔更不讲礼貌，”汉尼拔抓住他的双手，手指划过他的手腕，加上镣铐，“恶魔们并没有理智可言。在我失去理智之前，有些事情你最好知道……”

“我不关心——”汉尼拔猩红的双眼逼视着，“你的眼泪。”

在威尔最新的辱骂脱口而出前，恶魔的手掌堵住他的嘴，把鼻头都撑上去了些，他抓住他脸颊的两块肉，把威尔的脑袋往地上撞了一下，“我不想做这样粗鲁的事情，然而，你们应该知道，”汉尼拔看着威尔迷蒙而愤怒的双眼，“恶魔从来不做善事。”

（4）

后背没有任何布料，被粗糙砂砾弄得很不舒服，然而发情的身体并不能让他鼓足力气爬起来，他完全不想动，就像发高烧，每一份力量都为了抵御病毒而付出。威尔恶毒地瞪着汉尼拔，就像要杀了他，如果给威尔一个杀死汉尼拔的开关，他会不假思索地按下去。

他的小穴里分泌出丰富的粘液，弄湿了内裤，这比他平时发情期间的敏感状态更加过分，不知道是不是那个巨型纹身的缘故，它一直在灼伤他的皮肤，威尔想去挠，“操你……操……”他忍受着下体的肿胀，Omega不像Alpha一样有大量的精子产出，但也有一点，威尔自从成熟之后从来没感受过这样尖锐的兴奋。

汉尼拔解开自己的马甲扣子，在呼吸失去节奏前松掉领带，他喜欢人类的这些设计，然而对恶魔来说实在是累赘，他瞄到小Omega勃起的阴茎在紧身的包臀裙下鼓出一个小包，恶趣味地把黄色的牛皮鞋踩在那上面，施虐是每一个恶魔的快乐，别说是对人类和天使施虐，他们甚至享受对同类的暴行，为此欢欣鼓舞。

阴茎被疼痛击中，威尔蜷起身子躲避这种凌辱，但恶魔踩下去的力道更重了，皮鞋夹在威尔的双腿之间，移动，将双腿分开，内裤内侧的湿漉漉痕迹让他噎了一下。

威尔的身体微微战栗个不停，“我想要……想要……”他感觉自己的脑袋像是魔术师关着美女的箱子，一把又一把刀插进了她的身体，“不……”威尔努力抵抗自己的生理反应，有时候你知道这种抵抗没有任何效果，但你必须要做。你知道你输定了，但你仍然不得不继续比赛；你知道你没什么可以赔了，但你仍然不得不继续赌博。因为你个人的游戏结束了，但是其他人的没有。

而那些人的目的就是打败你，看你赔空，输得只剩内裤。

他的腿被推开，裙子在腰部重重叠叠，垒起一层层丝绸和蕾丝。一节拇指塞进他的小穴里，绰绰有余，仿佛只是想试试那里到底有多湿，然后粗长的食指一路开拓进去，同样毫无阻拦，尽管如此，威尔并不觉得舒服，里面很怪，他甚至没有在发情期把自己的手指伸进里面过，因为当他想尝试时他觉得痛。

“你应该更紧一点，”汉尼拔说，“每个人都喜欢撕开礼物时的感觉，不是吗？将礼物包装精致，只是为了让撕开它时的感觉更加愉悦。”

这番话让他惊慌。那恶魔把龟头抵在穴口，然后用粘液润湿自己的阴茎，反反复复碾过直到足够湿滑。威尔在最后的一刻安静了，不是因为其他原因，就是因为他被汉尼拔用头纱堵住了嘴巴，纱没法全部塞进他的嘴里，像香槟的装饰塞子一样散在外面一部分。

恶魔把他的阴茎插进了他的处女穴里。

坚硬、燥热而粗大，如果他能够看到那根恶魔鸡巴他会震惊并畏惧的，如果不是淫纹的力量，他必然无法直接忍受这样的入侵，然而威尔仍然处在剧痛中，他料想到初夜是折磨，但是他从来没想到自己的初夜是和一个恶魔分享。

威尔的叫喊被头纱哑在喉咙里，他嗓子叫哑了，不能呼吸，感觉自己被从中撕裂开来，没等身体缓和剧痛，汉尼拔的抽送急迫地开始了，阴茎一下下有力地冲击着子宫颈，Omega在下身的耸动中摇摆，一边哭一边呜咽，处子的身体每一次重新闯入都是一次完全崭新的开合。

婚纱被从脖子扯下来，直到卡在胸廓最宽的位置，刚好和后背的布料一起困住威尔的呼吸，他袒胸露乳，但却没工夫顾忌，汉尼拔揪住他的一颗乳头，让他清醒许多。威尔不敢看自己的身体究竟在遭受什么，自己正被恶魔强奸，此外还能是什么？

对于恶魔的经验来说，威尔的身体里紧得像是被吊死的人的气管，并随着他阴茎的出入逐步绞紧，咬着不放，逼得他尽快射在里面，如他所想的淫荡。汉尼拔感觉自己的理智正在崩溃，在他射进Omega 的子宫里时，他终于放弃了保持理智，屈服于欲望。

会怀孕吗？！威尔的腔道里抽搐着，却没有高潮，毕竟他的阴茎几乎痿着，在接连不断的疼痛中，他的勃起消失了。他能感觉到冰凉的精液在体内，汉尼拔观察威尔小腹上的淫纹，倒三角象征着子宫的图案内部，积攒起了一定的浅色实心。不够。

显然他的粗暴导致了轻微撕裂，汉尼拔的鼻子闻到了一丝血腥气，这让恶魔本质更加兴奋。威尔哭泣着，以为这一切结束了，但当他看到汉尼拔头顶不断长出的盘羊犄角时，他有预感这一切都还 _没完。_ 螺旋向下的巨大犄角扭曲成两个半圆，琥珀色眼睛仿佛有光。

一个恶魔，一个……威尔被变形成怪物的模样威慑住，他向后退去，用胳膊肘跌跌撞撞地爬行，他本想站起来，有多快跑多快，却因为下体的疼痛根本站不起来。当汉尼拔再一次靠近他时，他努力用被拘束的双手抵抗，回报他的则是一巴掌。他的脸颊火辣辣的，刺刺不休发痛，嘴子塞住的头纱于是也被吐了出来，血从破的嘴角溢出来一些，汉尼拔抓住他的耳朵把他拽到小腹边。

恶魔的阴茎贴着他的嘴唇，威尔心里有一种介于他想要大鸡巴和他要咬断它的欲望，按道理来讲，发情期中已经受精的Omega会进入一到两天的留滞，之后再进入第二轮的发情，以保证最大可能怀孕。然而这次才刚被射就开始进入第二轮发情了，这完全不是正常的状态，不过，谁在乎！威尔笑嘻嘻地吻了一下恶魔的双球，然后伸出舌头从根部舔到头。

淫纹的催眠效果完全起效了，汉尼拔温柔地抚摸威尔的脑袋，揉乱这头卷发，威尔的嘴吮吸着龟头，发出下流的口水声，小心又贪婪地把它往嘴里更深地吃进去一段，“小心点，用脸颊上的肉吸。”汉尼拔知道威尔大概是第一次吸男人的鸡巴，他试图靠色清影片和想象力取悦汉尼拔，却不知道重点是什么。慈悲为怀的恶魔决定教教他如何口交，他抓着威尔的脑袋往前挤，挤进咽喉，威尔不安地挣扎，淫纹让他飞快适应着深喉的不适感，甚至从羞耻中获得愉快。

Omega在窒息的边缘迷迷糊糊地被射在喉咙里，他的嘴被彻底使用了，而他很难意识到这意味着什么，阴茎抽出口腔后威尔张开的嘴仍然张开着，白色的精液在舌根隐约可见，就好像这是自然的姿态，汉尼拔拍了拍他的脸颊他才反应过来，吞咽一口，又咳嗽两下才重新看向汉尼拔。

而汉尼拔端详着淫纹，“看起来你完全欲求不满。”它才充满三分之一，就像之前一样，一般而言淫纹并不要求一定射在子宫内，但看来威尔的体质特殊，只有射在里面才能印证咒语。威尔总有一天会知道自己有多么厉害，能成为恶魔的新娘。

“请给我更多。”威尔的眼神迷离，似乎并不知道自己在说什么。

（5）

威尔背对着汉尼拔跪在地上，手臂支撑在地面，撅着屁股等待一根鸡巴来填满他的小穴，汉尼拔也不磨蹭，拉开一个小口子就再一次插了进去。里面还是好紧，完全没有松弛的迹象，反而更黏更湿，阴茎在里面进出顺畅无比，威尔的身体开始习惯这种被撑开的感觉了。

操干威尔的屁股的同时，汉尼拔也不忘用手安慰威尔软塌塌的阴茎，威尔似乎没想到这一茬，刺激来得太突然，他嗯嗯哦哦地就在撸动的手里射了。不过他的腔道内还是乖乖咬着不放，好像想从汉尼拔身上索取更多的快感，而恶魔向来喜欢去实现人类邪恶的愿望，以便于观赏他们付出代价那一刻的惊恐万状。

不久汉尼拔也射了，鸡巴头顶着子宫颈射出不少精液，将淫纹填充到了一半还多一点的位置，威尔呻吟着，被逐渐充满的肚子弄得胀痛，微隆起的肚子就好像真的已经开始妊娠了似的，他脸红了红。

“我已经给了你满足，还是没有？”汉尼拔的阴茎在他两腿之间非常慢地摩擦，既是诱惑又是挑衅，“威尔，我的新娘，告诉我？”

“我不知道……我还想要，”被这个男人称为 ** **新娘**** 的感觉几乎要让他重新勃起，“更多，汉尼拔……”

“自己来拿走你想要的东西，”汉尼拔说道，语气引诱气质十足，“坐下来，操你的小穴。”

威尔翻过身，爬向汉尼拔，就像迷路的小羊羔茫然地走向灰狼的巢穴，他叉开双腿，在汉尼拔的小腹两边跪下，慢慢放下屁股，用手托住那根鸡巴，战战兢兢地塞进自己的小穴里，呜咽着，被自己的口水呛到，急忙将剩下的部分全部插进身体里，生怕要丢了这口美味。

他在恶魔的阴茎上律动着自己，享受这种建立在饱胀感和刺痛之上的欢愉，汉尼拔扶住他的腰，帮助他咬的更深更稳，威尔不知疲倦地用大鸡巴操着自己，试探地戳刺身体里那个最爽的部位，每一次都让他更勃起一些，歇斯底里地像是好了伤疤忘了疼，而汉尼拔抚摸着他的胸部，构想着未来他的新娘如何用这对贫弱的双乳哺育他们的孩子，恶魔的孩子可是很贪婪的。

在淫纹的作用下，威尔没有多久就高潮了，他没有射精因为他已经没有精液，然而他的雌性高潮很好地帮助了汉尼拔射出他最后的一些精液，他把威尔推倒，快而重地插了好几下，在威尔的喘息声里把精液注入了子宫。这一次威尔的哼声很酥软，就像一个他曾否认的甜蜜的Omega，汉尼拔打量淫纹，满意的用食指戳了戳那个饱满的实心倒三角。

“你是我的了，”汉尼拔恢复了理智，他的犄角消失了，不再那么骇人，恶魔亲吻筋疲力尽的人类，动动手指取走了他手上的镣铐，又滑下去亲吻他的小腹，“你会怀上我的孩子的，威尔，我有预感是个女孩。”

恶魔之女正在他的身体里孕育，一想到这威尔便浑身发冷，他已经清醒过来，然而他的身体没有，他的身体变成了汉尼拔的所有物，而不是自己的想法能全权控制的，他不想生下这个孩子，但他却说：“是的，我的大人，我的丈夫，我会把她献给你。”

也许只是无路可走，或者厌倦了反抗而被控制住的反复过程，就像被抓进笼子里的野兽逐渐被驯化了。威尔眼角的泪痕干涸了，下体的无力感和疼痛还在延续，嘴边却挂着笑，汉尼拔把他身上所剩无几的衣服拆下来，烧成灰烬，这是威尔觉得恶魔唯一做的一件好事。

“我们的孩子在发育中会需要不少能量，但别担心，我会让你得到充足的养分的，”汉尼拔抱起他，威尔乖巧地搂住对方的脖子，“毕竟，我们有一个终身的契约。”

“我知道你会的。”威尔应承。

在汉尼拔抱着他不知道要往哪里去时，威尔将他一直藏在手套里的折叠小刀摸在了手里，这是汉尼拔的疏忽，看来即便是一个恶魔也有犯蠢的时候。威尔紧紧握住刀把，在汉尼拔的脖子上使劲割开一道口子，鲜血瞬间把威尔的整张脸铺满，流进他的眼睛里。汉尼拔松了手，捂住被破坏肉身的伤口，凝视着威尔一瘸一拐地走向尽可能远离他的方向。没有回头。

如果他想逃走，他不妨 _试_ 一试。

恶魔饶有兴趣地舔了舔自己手掌里的血，脖子上动脉的血流居然已经止住，而伤口也飞速愈合。恶魔的小把戏。

（6）

一觉醒来，威尔发现自己在白色雷克萨斯车的副驾驶座，车载CD机仍然播放着《Mr.Bad Guy》，不过播放中的是 _My love is dangerous_ 这首歌，马修照旧在他身边沉默。和那件被自己扯掉一半的婚纱不同，他穿着自己最常穿的那件T恤，足够宽松，皱巴巴。

“我什么时候睡着的？”威尔观察自己的四肢有没有少。

“可能……你睡了半个多小时，”马修粗略估计，“嘿，威尔……你闻起来有些不大一样。”

标记。结合标记，“停车。”威尔匆忙说。

尽管莫名其妙，马修还是照办了，威尔着急地推开副驾驶座的门，找到一个最近的垃圾桶，扶住一根路灯就开始呕吐。一只恶魔标记了他。真的吗？不可能吧！这只是标记，别的不是真的——他把能吐出来的都吐出来了，当他发现那些混合物里有奇怪的白色物质时，他愣在原地。

_那些事发生过。_ 威尔拉开自己的衣服，期待小腹上没有那个纹身，但是他失望了。那个实心倒三角贴合着子宫的形状，能够想象到子宫里充盈着精液。 _全都是真的。_ 回想起来威尔又想要呕吐，但他只能干呕。

他要去堕胎，马上，或者……他不知道，他要去看医生。

威尔说服马修将他送到医院急诊科，否则他就吐到车窗外面。他不知道自己的情况应该如何处置，干脆就说自己遭遇了强奸，毕竟这就是事实。当威尔走进医生的单独症室，他打量着办公桌上的名牌，弄清了医生的称谓。

很快医生进门来，“莱克特医生——”威尔抬起眼睛去，恐惧在一瞬间裹挟了他的每一个毛孔，“汉尼拔——不，这不是……”

“无论你去那里，你总会找到我的，威尔，”汉尼拔不急不忙地锁上门，“因为是我有意让你找到。”

****END** **

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢你留下的评论、红心或书签，这是很大的鼓励。
> 
> 额外感谢不厌其烦被我骚扰的RP太太。


End file.
